Letters to the Characters
Dear Ralph, don’t be afraid of the bulge on the side of the mountain. You don’t know it now but it is actually a man who parachuted onto the island and might be able to help you and the other boys to escape the island. Don’t do anything stupid like try to stab the poor man and ruin another chance to go home. You don’t know how many other chances are going to come along in the future. *Dear Jack, I cannot believe you took off like that to make your own tribe. All the things that you and Ralph fight over must really make you mad. I think that Ralph is a better leader than you are and that it would be best if all of you stuck together. You’re probably more likely to survive longer if you stay together as one bigger group instead of splitting up into two smaller groups. I know that you probably aren’t going to go back, but I still think that leaving was a pretty stupid idea. *Dear Ralph, can you believe he actually left? He just got angry and left to make his own tribe. You boys would most likely be better off staying together, but apparently he doesn’t think so. I wish you two would have been able to work out your issues and start to get along, that would probably have been better for everybody. I doubt he’ll come back and rejoin your tribe, bringing all the others with him, and I hope you can find a way to make do without Jack and the boys who left with him. I’m rooting for you Ralph! *Dear Jack, I cannot believe this. You killed one of the boys in your group, for absolutely no reason at all. Do you even realize how much you have changed? Remember the boy you were when you first woke up on the island? You couldn’t even kill a pig, let alone another human being, and now look, you’ve killed Simon, leaving him to float off into the ocean. He’s dead, and you are to blame, you and your savagery. I understand that you need to adapt to survive, but killing Simon had nothing to do with your survival, you did it for fun. You actually killed another human being, another boy your own age, for fun. It wasn’t necessary for survival, he was not a danger to you, yet you still killed him anyway. You probably don’t even feel bad about it. *Dear Piggy, I’m sorry about your glasses. I’m not really surprised that Jack would pull a stunt like this. I know that you can’t see without them, and without them there is no fire, but I’m not sure it’s such a great idea to go and get them back. Jack and his tribe are savages, and someone will likely get hurt. I’m sorry that you were a victim to him and his boys but try not to put yourself and the other members of your team in danger. Maybe it’ll all work out just fine, but there is still a chance that it won’t. *Dear Ralph, run. Run and don’t stop running. Try to keep moving as fast as you can. Jack will probably come after you and you are seriously wounded. Hopefully you will be rescued soon and can receive medical attention off of the island. Just stay alive a little longer, you can probably rest later, just keep going, you can do it. *Dear Ralph, you’re finally getting off of the island and going home! Think about how lucky you are that the naval officer saw the smoke and stopped on the island… If he hadn’t of been there you would have been killed and would never have been able to go home, but now you’re leaving the island and going home. I know that you miss your family and are probably excited to see them again. You might even miss going to school and the normalcy that you were used to before being stranded on the island. I don’t think that it will be too difficult for you to readjust to life outside of the island. I’m so glad that you didn’t become a savage like all of the other boys. It will be the easiest for you once you get home and it shows how good of a person you are. I wish I could be there to see your face once you arrive home and get to see all of the people you have missed.